Danser avec le péché
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) JudexMary-Eunice. Une fois de plus, la maladresse de Mary-Eunice a fait des siennes et c'est le nez sanglant que Jude la récupère et la traîne jusqu'à son bureau pour la soigner. Néanmoins, elle ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce genre de remerciement...


_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici un tout nouvel OS (le premier d'une longue série j'espère) consacré à AHS. J'ai dans l'idée de m'essayer à un maximum de pairing différent, donc normalement il devrait y en avoir pour tous les goûts. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

—Je suis désolée, Sœur Jude, tellement désolée, sanglotait Mary Eunice, son nez dissimulé dans sa main, le sang coulant le long de son poignet.

Jude la tenait par le coude et l'entraînait à travers les longs couloirs du Manoir Briarcliff plongés dans le noir, uniquement éclairés par cette petite lumière rouge, signifiant que c'était la nuit et qu'il était l'heure de dormir pour ses patients. Elle marchait si vite que la pauvre Mary devait trottiner à ses côtés afin de ne pas se faire distancer - et pour ne pas sentir les doigts, semblables à des serres de rapace, se resserrer plus durement autour de sa peau. Pour sûr, elle allait en garder une trace demain matin. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de protester, car elles arrivèrent dans le bureau de Jude. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte, relâcha son emprise sur sa jeune collègue et fonça tout droit vers ses tiroirs, qu'elle ouvrit en grand à la recherche de quelque chose pour stopper le saignement.

—Pouvez-vous, encore une fois, ma Sœur, me répéter comment cela a pu arriver ? demanda Jude d'un ton passablement agacé.

Les sanglots de Mary redoublèrent, tout comme le saignement, en constatant qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une charge supplémentaire aux yeux de Jude, et une dont elle aurait très probablement aimé se débarrasser. Une dont elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à s'occuper aussi souvent. La vie à Briarcliff était déjà suffisamment éprouvante sans qu'elle n'en rajoute. Mais elle était si maladroite. Elle essayait de faire des efforts, pourtant, elle essayait de toutes ses forces, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes que son aînée avait placées en elle. Pour son plus grand malheur. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle tâcha de recommencer ce qu'elle était certaine de lui avoir raconter trois fois déjà.

—Je voulais nettoyer la chambre au bout du couloir, celle qui… qui a été libérée cet après-midi, vous savez… pour vous avancer, ma Sœur, pour que vous n'ayez pas à le faire demain. Je voulais… je voulais vous faire plaisir et que vous soyez contente de moi… mais il y avait quelque chose par terre… je ne l'ai pas vu et je… je suis… je suis…

—Tombée, finit Jude à sa place en déballant plusieurs compresses de leur emballage. Oui, je vois ça. On peut dire que vous êtes bien tombée, même. Vous n'avez pas raté votre coup, constata-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'était rapprochée et qu'elle pouvait apercevoir les gouttes de sang entre les doigts de la jeune femme ainsi que le long chemin qu'elles avaient tracées sur sa peau laiteuse et qui disparaissait sous la manche de sa robe.

Elle avait raison. Jamais de sa vie, Mary n'avait tant saigné. Cela lui était arrivé plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, de saigner du nez, mais jamais à ce point. Plus doucement que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, Sœur Jude retira sa main de devant son visage et observa les dégâts d'un œil attentif. Puis, sans un mot, elle posa une première compresse entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure, la débarbouillant du sang qui maculait le contour de sa bouche. Elle lui en mit une autre entre les mains afin qu'elle se nettoie toute seule. Et Mary, le cœur lourd de ne pas être assez bien pour celle qu'elle voulait tant satisfaire, frotta longuement la paume de sa main, qui n'était plus rouge à cause du sang mais bien à cause de l'irritation qu'elle avait causé à force de contacts répétés. C'est Jude qui l'arrêta finalement.

—Vos mains sont propres, maintenant. Vous les passerez sous l'eau quand j'aurais terminé. Cessez de les frotter comme ça. Vous allez finir par vous arracher la peau, la gronda-t-elle d'une voix calme, bien moins agressive que tout à l'heure.

Pourtant, cela ne suffit pas à apaiser la peine qui lui nouait la gorge et, déjà, de grosses larmes recommençaient de couler sur ses joues, silencieuses cette fois, presque invisibles.

—C'est tout ce que je mérite, chuchota Mary entre ses dents, si bien que Jude ne comprit pas et la fit répéter. Je suis une incapable, c'est tout ce que je mérite.

—Voulez-vous bien vous taire, Sœur Mary Eunice. Vous allez me fâcher, et je ne pense pas que ça soit ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite blonde secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

—Ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas fâchée de ma bêtise ? osa-t-elle demander, une note d'espoir dans sa jolie voix de cristal.

—Je ne suis pas fâchée, admit Jude après une ou deux secondes de silence. Vous êtes tombée, ça n'est pas une bêtise. La prochaine fois, vous ferez attention. J'aimerais juste que vous fassiez _plus souvent_ attention où vous mettez les pieds. Aujourd'hui c'est un saignement de nez, mais qui sait ce que demain peut nous apporter. Vous auriez pu vous blesser.

Sur ses derniers mots, elle termina de soigner le nez, encore un peu gonflé et rouge, de Mary Eunice. En même temps qu'elle enlevait les ultimes traces de sang de son visage, elle en profita pour faire disparaître ses larmes du bout des doigts.

—N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Mais c'était sans compter sur Mary, qui combla l'espace que son infirmière improvisée avait créé en reculant d'un pas et se jeta à son cou. Jude n'eut pas le temps de bouger et resta suffoquée sous cette marque de tendresse si soudaine. Il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait prise dans ses bras et, sans qu'elle ne puisse refréner ce sentiment presque disparu de sa mémoire, elle se sentit bien. L'espace d'un bref instant. Avant de sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer contre ses côtes. Plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle repoussa Mary Eunice et se dépêcha de reculer, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse lui forcer la main à nouveau. Elle jeta les compresses à la poubelle et lui tourna le dos bien plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire. Le temps que son cœur se calme, le temps qu'elle reprenne bonne figure. Le temps, peut-être, que Mary s'en aille. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle était toujours là, un large sourire dévoilant ses jolies dents blanches. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant et Jude regretta que cette âme innocente côtoie tant d'horreurs au quotidien. Contrairement à elle, elle semblait bien s'en sortir. Elle gardait son teint exquis de porcelaine, le pétillement dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Et son sourire. Ce sourire qu'elle offrait à tour de bras, mais qu'elle réservait tout particulièrement pour elle.

—Bien. Je finirais de nettoyer la chambre moi-même demain matin. Pour l'heure, il faut dormir.

Elle baissa la tête et fonça vers la porte, priant pour que la jeune femme la suive sans discuter. Mais Mary attrapa son poignet au passage, la forçant à s'arrêter, et se pencha vers elle, son visage resplendissant malgré les traces roses autour de son nez.

—Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, Sœur Jude. Vous êtes toujours si gentille avec moi, même quand je ne le mérite pas.

—C'est ridicule, ma Sœu…

—Non, c'est vrai ! Vous faites tellement ; pour moi, pour les patients, pour Briarcliff, et vous n'avez jamais de remerciement en retour. Personne pour vous considérer à votre juste valeur.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était rapprochée et avait lâché le poignet de Jude pour s'emparer de ses doigts, qu'elle pressait à peine au creux des siens. Elle était tout près d'elle, plus près que jamais. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau. Pas la goutte de parfum qu'elle aimait à déposer entre ses clavicules pour ses dîners privés avec Monseigneur Howard ; non, _son odeur_. Encore un pas et elle pourrait effleurer sa mâchoire de son nez.

—Il est peut-être temps… que ça change. Vous ne pensez pas ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, peut-être parce qu'elle savait que la réponse ne serait pas celle qu'elle attendait, celle qu'elle espérait, mais surtout parce qu'elle était bien trop pressée de combler l'infime espace entre elles. Elle déposa un baiser, aussi rapide que délicat, sur son cou et elle put percevoir les effluves de son shampoing à travers son voile. Comme elle s'en doutait, Jude réagit immédiatement et fit un pas en arrière, une fois de plus, semblable à une biche coincée entre les phares d'une voiture - ou à une petite fille vêtue d'un ensemble bleu sur le point de se faire renverser par une femme ivre. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser cette vision tout droit revenue de son passé, et retira sa main de celle de Mary. Son contact brûlait sa peau. Son baiser embrasait sa gorge. Son regard incendiait son âme. Elle recula, encore, par petits pas successifs, jusqu'à ce que son épaule heurte l'armoire où les cannes dormaient paisiblement. Elle sursauta et ses yeux se rouvrirent. Elle resta pétrifiée au milieu de la pièce. Mary, ne se doutant pas de la cause véritable du trouble de Jude, mit son émotion sur le compte de leur statut au sein de Briarcliff ; elles avaient fait leurs vœux, portaient le voile et elle sentait son chapelet se balancer contre son cœur. Elles appartenaient à Dieu, toutes les deux, corps et âme. Mais Dieu ne pouvait prendre leur main pour la serrer dans la sienne, déposer un baiser sur leur nuque ou encore les prendre dans ses bras. Il leur apportait l'amour spirituel, mais qu'en était-il de la tendresse physique ? De la simple rencontre de deux peaux, se retrouvant pour mieux se reconnaître, sentir qu'elles n'étaient plus seules et qu'elles avaient une épaule, pas loin, sur laquelle s'appuyer ? Dieu était partout avec elles, mais sa présence était lourde de vides. D'autant plus la nuit, lorsque tout n'était que silence et immobilité autour d'elles, que les heures s'étiraient et qu'elles avaient un peu plus froid à chaque seconde qui s'égrenait. Lorsque Mary avait tenu la main de Jude, elle n'avait plus eu froid.

—Je ne comprends pas...

—Oh ! mais il n'y a rien à comprendre, Jude ! s'exclama Mary, pleine de candeur dans ses intentions pourtant si peu candides.

—_Sœur Jude_. Je crois que vous oubliez quelle est notre place au sein de cette institution, ma Sœur.

Sa voix grondait et, en temps normal, Mary aurait pris peur, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, elle se sentait pousser des ailes.

—Je ne l'oublie pas, Sœur Jude, bien au contraire. J'essayais simplement de vous montrer ma gratitude.

—C'est chose faite, maintenant. Allons nous coucher.

Mais aucune d'elles ne bougea. Elles restèrent figées sur place, comme deux personnages d'une pièce de théâtre coincés sur scène, sans possibilité de repli en coulisses. Mary Eunice observa un long moment le visage de Jude, froissé par une agitation qu'elle avait du mal à contenir.

—Vous n'acceptez jamais que l'on vous rende la pareille ? Que l'on s'occupe de vous, comme vous vous dévouez pour vous occuper des autres ?

—Je n'accepte pas ce genre de gratitude.

Même s'il fut une époque où c'était justement la seule gratitude qu'elle acceptait, chuchota une voix dans sa tête. Elle la fit taire d'un claquement de langue. Elle aurait tant voulu sortir d'ici, où elle étouffait, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Pis, elle sentait que si elle tentait le moindre mouvement, elles céderaient sous elle et elle n'aurait alors plus qu'à ramper jusqu'à sa chambre. Sa chambre vide et froide et impersonnelle. Inhospitalière. Si loin de la tiédeur qui enveloppait son corps, maintenant, près de Mary. Trop près de Mary. S'était-elle encore rapprochée ou était-ce elle qui s'était avancée sans y prêter attention ? Elle ne sentait plus l'armoire derrière son épaule. Son corps semblait se détacher de sa raison et agir à sa guise, quand bien même les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses. Catastrophiques. Mais qui le saurait ?

Non. Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser à cela, ne pouvait pas même y songer. C'était interdit.

La main de Mary retrouva son chemin contre celle de Jude, ses lèvres, celui de sa nuque, qu'elle embrassa un peu plus longuement qu'auparavant. Elle effleura sa peau jusqu'à rencontrer l'arrondi de sa mâchoire, le petit creux sous son oreille. Et, là, quand elle embrassa cette minuscule parcelle de chair, elle obtint un soupir de Jude qui enchanta ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. Elle était en train de lui faire baisser les armes. Elle savait que la partie était encore loin d'être gagnée, mais c'était plutôt encourageant comme début. Sa main libre vint se poser sur la taille de son aînée et elle entreprit de la faire reculer jusqu'à ce que, une nouvelle fois, son épaule rencontre l'armoire. Sa bouche, pendant ce temps, avait continué de butiner sa peau de miel, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son menton avant de se reculer, incertaine quant à la suite. Se permettrait-elle de transgresser l'interdit ? Quelques baisers dans le cou n'étaient peut-être pas grand-chose, bien que pour elle, c'était déjà beaucoup, mais un baiser - un _vrai_ baiser - c'était différent. Une fois qu'il serait échangé, il serait trop tard. Elles ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière. Le mal serait fait, irréversible et immuable, inscrit dans leur sang. Pourrait-elle vivre avec cette faute jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? La réponse, la concernant, était assez claire, et simple, mais pour Jude, l'était-elle tout autant ? Elle qui tenait tant à sa place à Briarcliff, à sa vie ici, et à ses principes, accepterait-elle de tout ruiner, tout foutre en l'air, juste pour une nuit ? Puisque c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait ; une seule nuit, une poussière d'étoile échouée dans la galaxie. L'appréhension noua ses tripes et elle hésita une seconde de trop.

Une nouvelle fois, Jude la repoussa et mit de la distance entre elles. À peine deux mètres, peut-être même un peu moins, mais pour Mary, cela représentait des années-lumière. Un fossé qu'elle ne se sentait presque plus la force de combler. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas la forcer. Elle la respectait bien trop pour cela, quand bien même elle mourait d'envie de reprendre sa main dans la sienne ; elles allaient si bien ensemble, leur peau était si douce l'une contre l'autre. Le froid dans son cœur s'amenuisait si agréablement quand elle la touchait. Plus que jamais, sa tempête intérieure se déchaînait davantage à chaque pas que faisait Jude pour s'éloigner d'elle. Elle reculait encore, comme si la proximité avec Mary lui était insupportable ; mais, pour elle, c'était cet éloignement qui lui coupait le souffle et lui serrait la poitrine. Jude s'arrêta enfin lorsqu'elle se retrouva acculée contre le bureau, sur lequel elle s'appuya pour ne pas tomber. En réalité, elle était en proie à des sensations qu'elle n'avait plus connues depuis trop longtemps, et qu'elle ne pensait pas connaître à nouveau un jour, encore moins ici, à Briarcliff, encore moins avec cette jeune femme aux allures d'enfant. Encore moins aussi soudainement. Elle n'était pas aveugle, loin de là, elle avait vu l'affection que lui portait Mary Eunice, cette envie sans cesse de lui plaire - jusqu'à en faire trop et saigner du nez -, son sourire chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard et ce même lorsqu'elle était sévère avec elle, lorsqu'elle la rabrouait et avait envie de gifler son joli visage d'ange. Elle ne lui en voulait jamais et lui pardonnait tous les mots durs qui s'écoulaient de sa bouche comme un torrent de lave lorsqu'elle était en colère. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu se douter que cette _amitié _prendrait un tournant pareil. Elle avait été si proche de l'embrasser. Et elle, de céder.

Oui, si elle l'avait fait, elle se serait laissé faire. Elle en était persuadée. Peut-être même qu'elle en avait eu envie autant qu'elle.

Mary observa sa collègue caresser - griffer - son propre cou, à l'endroit où les fantômes de ses baisers devaient encore chatouiller sa peau, la tête baissée, accrochée au bureau pour ne pas chanceler. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, dans cette jolie tête, pour qu'elle semble si agitée. Elle n'avait aucune idée des démons que Jude affrontait à ce moment-même et, malgré elle, elle les chassa lorsqu'elle osa s'approcher pour retirer sa main de sa nuque où quelques griffures roses étaient apparues. Elle les embrassa doucement, ses prunelles levées sous ses longs cils blonds, rivées sur le visage de Jude, à la recherche d'un signe, un assentiment ou un refus, l'un ou l'autre, mais qui serait définitif. Si elle la repoussait encore une fois, alors elle s'en irait. Pour de bon. Mais si elle lui laissait la moindre chance, alors elle la saisirait... Le résultat ne se fit pas prier ; en plus de ne pas l'éloigner d'elle, Jude ferma les yeux et Mary put entendre son expiration, lourde et longue, effleurer sa tempe. Alors elle n'hésita plus - elle avait laissé passer sa chance une fois, pas question de recommencer - et s'empara de sa bouche entrouverte pour un baiser plus fiévreux qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord imaginé. En effet, tout son corps se colla contre celui de son aînée et elle attrapa ses joues en coupe entre ses mains, goûtant enfin au Paradis sur Terre. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait le goût du péché, de la faute qu'elles étaient en train de commettre, mais, si elle était tout à fait honnête, cela ressemblait davantage à quelque chose d'_angélique_. Elle se doutait bien que la femme pressée tout contre elle n'était pas un ange - qui pouvait se vanter de l'être ? -, mais, au moins, elle en avait le goût, la douceur sous ses doigts et l'odeur alors que son voile glissait lentement de sa tête, dévoilant de plus en plus de mèches blondes.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle sentit une main, timide peut-être, mais chaude, s'accrocher à sa taille, comme elle s'accrochait au bureau à peine une minute plus tôt. La fièvre en elle enfla, semblable à un ballon gonflé à l'air sur le point d'exploser, et, avant même qu'elle ne puisse retenir son geste, elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de Jude. Elle obtint la plus délicieuse des récompenses ; un maigre gémissement et son autre main qui rejoignit sa comparse pour la serrer un peu plus contre elle. Il ne restait plus un millimètre entre les deux femmes, pas même un infime espace entre les plis de leur robe pour qu'un filet d'air s'y faufile. Mary pouvait sentir les os des hanches de sa collègue contre les siennes, le léger arrondi de son estomac, ses côtes, ses seins, toute cette chair qu'elle rêvait de caresser, de goûter, de faire frissonner sous sa bouche et qui ne faisait qu'un avec la sienne. C'était bien plus beau, bien plus fort que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'envie de respirer plus d'elle et libéra ses longues boucles blondes de leur voile noir, qu'elle lança sur la chaise derrière le bureau. Jude recula son visage pour reprendre son souffle qui creusait ses poumons et en profita pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, les secouant et les laissant encadrer son joli visage de poupée. Mary la regarda faire, sans bouger, presque incapable de respirer tant elle était fascinée, subjuguée, par la beauté de cette créature, dont elle doutait de plus en plus de son statut de mortelle. Pour sûr, c'était le Diable-même qu'elle tenait entre ses bras. Du moins, elle n'en aurait pas été étonnée le moins du monde si tel avait été le cas.

Quand leur regard se croisèrent, Jude lui sourit et le cœur de Mary trébucha dans sa poitrine et manqua un battement ; c'était si rare de la voir sourire et de voir son visage s'ouvrir ainsi. Encore plus d'en être le destinataire. Si bien qu'elle apprécia ce moment comme si la femme face à elle était la Grâce en personne et que l'éternité s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds. La lampe au-dessus de leur tête se mit à clignoter, jouant de ses ombres sur les traits et les cheveux de l'aînée et, soudain, c'était comme si une auréole apparaissait sur son front. La jeune femme ne put plus résister aux bouffées d'affection qui échauffaient son épiderme et reprit possession des lèvres de sa collègue, qui rit tout contre elle de son empressement et de sa fougue. De son propre refus et de sa propre obstination à respecter les règles alors qu'elles étaient si simple à enfreindre, que c'était si délicieux de désobéir et de sentir ce frisson d'interdit courir juste sous la peau, et éclater comme des dizaines de bulles. Les souvenirs d'une autre époque, d'une autre vie, lui revinrent en mémoire et brouillèrent un peu plus ses yeux de ce désir qu'elle ne cherchait plus tout à fait à contenir. Pourtant, c'était bien celle qu'elle tenait pressée tout contre elle qu'elle désirait ardemment, plus que jamais elle n'avait désiré n'importe quel homme. Ou peut-être Timothy. Mais il ne l'embrassait pas, lui. Il ne la touchait pas, lui. C'était à peine s'il la considérait. Et elle, cette douce enfant, était là. Et elle voulait d'elle. Oh ! ça, oui, elle voulait d'elle.

Elle voulait sa peau. Alors elle se mit, de ses mains tremblantes par la précipitation, à retirer les boutons de sa robe un à un, écartant les pans de tissu au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait et révélait une brassière de la couleur de ses pupilles qui ne laissaient presque plus de place à l'iris, et à travers laquelle elle pouvait apercevoir le dessin de ses seins. Elle fut surprise, mais pas mécontente, de découvrir que sa collègue avait de si beaux dessous et de constater combien ils seyaient à son teint et à sa silhouette. Elle blâma silencieusement la robe noire de dissimuler un corps comme le sien, d'enfermer tant de cette peau qu'elle ne se lassait pas d'exposer à la lumière - et à ses yeux ravis. Elle s'agenouilla pour continuer de déboutonner le vêtement jusqu'en bas et en profita pour embrasser ses côtes, son ventre, au-dessus, puis en-dessous du nombril. Embrasser l'élastique de sa culotte, assortie au haut. Embrasser l'os de sa hanche. Sentir son corps se tendre sous sa bouche, sa respiration se bloquer dans son nez et ses mains se contracter sur le bureau. Elle prit un malin plaisir à s'attarder plus que de raison sur les ultimes boutons, savourant ce court instant pour revenir papillonner près de sa taille, avant de se relever et d'embrasser ses lèvres. Elle attrapa la robe, ouverte comme une blouse désormais, au niveau de ses épaules et la fit glisser le long de ses bras. Elle tomba sur le sol, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne se pressa pour la ramasser. Bien au contraire, elle resta chiffonnée autour de leurs chevilles. Les mains de Mary se mirent à explorer le corps ainsi découvert de Jude, caressant ses omoplates, son dos, jusqu'à ses reins, contournant par ses hanches pour finalement revenir sur ses fesses, appréciant leur arrondi qui épousait parfaitement la ligne de ses paumes. Elle profita de ce qu'elles se trouvaient là pour agripper l'arrière de ses cuisses et la faire asseoir sur le bord du bureau, déclenchant un nouveau soupir de la part de Jude, tout contre sa bouche.

—Sœur Jude, souffla Mary Eunice dont le sang avait atteint une chaleur exponentielle et qui ne cessait de s'accroître à chacun des mouvements de sa collègue ; à chacune de ses permissions pour la toucher un peu plus et un peu plus loin.

—_Jude_.

Les choses avaient bien changées depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans cette pièce, depuis que Mary avait réussi l'impensable et s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable. Et tout cela avec l'accord de sa supérieure, qui semblait ne pas demander mieux en cet instant tandis qu'elle penchait la tête en arrière, sa cascade de boucles blondes dévalant ses omoplates, ses paupières closes et ses genoux écartés pour laisser la place au corps de la jeune femme. Elle ressemblait à une déesse grecque, ou quelque chose de ce genre, c'en était à couper le souffle. Mary se mit à dévorer la chair de sa gorge, qu'elle lui exposait et qui avait le goût capiteux de son désir. Elle couvrit chaque centimètre de sa peau de miel de baisers, laissant errer sa bouche jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux sur sa nuque avant de prendre un tout autre chemin ; un qu'elle savait la conduire au septième ciel - ou aux plus profonds des Enfers. Derrière sa langue, elle laissait des traînées de chair de poule, de frissons, de brûlures qui rongeaient l'âme de Jude, mais qui la rongeaient de la plus divine des façons, d'une façon qu'elle ne voulait pas imaginer s'arrêter. Jamais. Elle voulait prendre feu et se consumer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle, pas la moindre cendre. Elle voulait s'embraser et disparaître avec les traces de cette luxure qu'elle reconnaissait s'écraser en immenses vagues dans ses veines. Ses mains s'emparèrent des longs cheveux blonds de Mary, qu'elle venait de libérer de leur voile, et s'y perdirent, l'encourageant à continuer ce qu'elle avait si bien commencé, l'intimant à un contact plus appuyé contre ses clavicules. D'autant plus appuyé lorsqu'elle s'attaqua avec fièvre, avec _dévouement_, à sa poitrine. Elle ne toucha pas au sous-vêtement, mais c'était comme s'il n'était pas là lorsque la jeune femme se mit à couvrir la chair hautement plus fine et sensible de baisers humides, ses mains délicieuses posées sur sa taille.

—Si j'avais su qu'une bouche aussi _diablement_ exquise se trouvait sur ce si joli visage, je me serais davantage méfiée de vous, Mary Eunice.

—Vous n'avez pas encore tout vu, Jude, répliqua la jeune femme, un crépitement mutin éclairant son regard rendu sombre par sa pupille dilatée. Ce n'est que le début

Jude pouvait deviner ce qui allait suivre et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite encore, tambourinant entre ses côtes et entre ses cuisses au fur et à mesure que Mary descendait plus bas sur son corps. Pour l'instant, son visage était pressé contre son ventre, qu'elle couvrait de baisers tous plus doux les uns que les autres. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux caressaient en un effleurement insupportable l'intérieur de ses cuisses, où sa chair était moite et brûlante ; incroyablement sensible. Pourtant, elle s'éloigna soudain, après un dernier baiser qu'elle rendit plus sonore que les autres. Jude se sentait plus pantelante que jamais ; son souffle était court et sec dans sa gorge, semblable à un vent chaud en plein désert. Une fois de plus, elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre les intentions de sa collègue. Celle-ci glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte et la tira le long de ses jambes pour la faire rejoindre le voile, sur la chaise. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle retrouvée aussi à nue devant quiconque ? Elle qui pensait que cela ne se reproduirait jamais - comment cela aurait-il pu ? Elle avait prononcé ses vœux, avait renoncé à tout pour Briarcliff. Elle avait pris le voile, Seigneur ! Elle s'était donnée - offerte - à lui ! Et voilà qu'elle s'apprêtait à se donner à cette jeune femme qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents et de tous ses yeux d'enfant encore. Mais une enfant, elle ne l'était plus. Elle ne pouvait plus l'être pour faire ce qu'elle allait faire. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. L'innocente Mary Eunice qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer chaque jour et qui avait la pureté inscrite sur son front d'ange ne pouvait pas être capable de cela.

Et pourtant elle l'était. Jude le comprit lorsque la petite blonde s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses et qu'elle l'embrassa, juste à _cet endroit_, ce minuscule endroit qui lui envoya des décharges électriques dans sa colonne vertébrale et qui la fit tressaillir. Une part d'elle - infime, maintenant - luttait encore et voulait lui hurler de se reculer, de ne pas la toucher comme _ça_, de ne pas l'embrasser comme _ça_. Mais cela faisait si longtemps, et c'était si terriblement bon, comment aurait-elle pu y renoncer ? Même si elle le voulait, son corps refusait de repousser Mary, au contraire, elle ne cessait de l'attirer toujours plus près. Elle l'embrassa, encore et encore, si bien que Jude crut y perdre la tête. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se sortir indemne d'une telle expérience. Elle se demandait même si elle s'en sortirait tout court, lorsque la langue de Mary s'invita aux baisers jusque là restés tout à fait chastes. Et elle sut que, à défaut de préserver sa moralité, elle y laisserait sa raison. Basculée en arrière, seulement appuyée sur son maigre poignet qui menaçait de la laisser s'écrouler sur le bureau à tout instant, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux clos, l'idée, aussi fugitive qu'alarmante, que quelqu'un les surprenne s'imposa à elle. Quel spectacle renvoyait-elle ainsi exposée, les cuisses écartées et la luxure au bord des lèvres ? De quoi avait-elle l'air ? Elle n'osait s'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il prenait l'envie à quelqu'un d'avoir besoin d'elle et d'entrer sans frapper à la porte. Porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Mais elle ne connaissait qu'une personne pour faire cela, et elle était actuellement à genoux - mais définitivement pas pour prier.

Pourtant, cette chimère disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée quand les doigts de Mary s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de ses cuisses et que sa bouche devint impérieuse, pressante ; possessive. Bientôt, elle ne put plus retenir les gémissements qui s'écoulaient de sa gorge comme une cascade secouée par la tempête. C'était un flot de mots incompréhensibles, de syllabes mises les unes à la suite des autres, de voyelles de plus en plus aiguës qui lui déchiraient la poitrine tandis que le plaisir grossissait dans son ventre. Seigneur, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Quelle était cette chose qui s'ouvrait et créait un gouffre en elle dans lequel elle se voyait déjà sombrer ? Elle savait d'ores et déjà que si la jeune femme continuait de s'activer ainsi sur cette zone si érogène et si _foutrement_ sensible, elle ne pourrait pas retenir la volupté de fendre son corps. Et elle savait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin. Tout au contraire, sa langue, délicieuse déjà contre elle, s'insinua _en _elle. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite. C'était l'impulsion nécessaire pour l'envoyer valser dans le vide de la jouissance, où elle s'abandonna avec joie, corps et âme. Ses muscles se contractèrent, son souffle se coupa. Ses doigts autour des longues mèches blondes se refermèrent et pressèrent un peu plus la jolie tête de sa collègue entre ses cuisses.

—Respire, Judy, murmura cette dernière sans s'éloigner, faisant vibrer les chairs palpitantes de sa voix rendue grave par la concentration et le désir.

Et elle respira en même temps que son orgasme s'étirait dans ses veines, durant encore et encore, disséminant sa conscience aux quatre vents. Lorsque Jude rouvrit les yeux et revint à elle, les cheveux de Mary Eunice se mêlaient aux siens dans son dos, sa joue était appuyée contre son épaule et l'une de ses mains câlinait distraitement son ventre. Elle aurait dû regretter, avoir des remords, commencer à prier pour son péché, mais elle ne ressentait qu'une chaleur agréable et lourde dans ses muscles, qui l'engourdissait, et si elle n'avait pas été assise sur le bord de ce bureau si inconfortable, elle se serait endormie. Elle se serait abandonnée tout contre Mary. C'était si tentant. Si réconfortant. Et elle se sentait si bien, comme cela n'était plus arrivé depuis des années. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, qui leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle était bien trop précieuse pour cet endroit, pour elle. Elle la porta à sa bouche et l'embrassa, juste le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire. Mary semblait particulièrement à l'aise, dans cette situation, toute habillée contre le corps presque nu de sa supérieure, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Jude, qui ne rêvait que d'une chose ; se rhabiller.

—Eh bien...

—Vous ai-je remerciée convenablement, Sœur Jude ? demanda Mary Eunice d'une voix exagérément polie qui dissimulait mal son sous-entendu.

—C'était parfait, ma Sœur. Vraiment _parfait. _

Le compliment tant désiré, tant attendu, était enfin prononcé et Mary ne put retenir un rire, qui ressemblait davantage à un gloussement de fendre sa gorge. _Parfait_. Elle avait été parfaite, qui l'aurait cru ? Elle jeta une fois de plus ses bras autour du cou de Jude et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis sur la bouche, et Judy put se goûter elle-même. Elle se força malgré tout à la repousser pour ramasser sa robe sur le sol et se pencher au-dessus du bureau pour récupérer son voile et sa petite culotte. Des doigts se posèrent sur ses reins, légers comme des ailes de papillons sur sa peau encore brûlante d'un désir ranimé à peine consumé, pendant que d'autres s'emparaient de ses affaires. D'un geste habile, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, Mary replaça le voile sur sa tête, dissimulant du mieux possible ses jolies boucles blondes, et l'aida à boutonner la robe. Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose... Jude le réalisa au moment où la jeune femme la brandissait juste sous ses yeux, un éclat de péché allumant les siens.

—Ça, c'est pour moi. En souvenir.

Puis, elle enfouit la culotte dans le fond de sa poche et fit mine de tourner les talons. Mais Jude l'attrapa par le coude et vint chercher sa bouche en un baiser bien trop fiévreux pour l'instant ; elles devaient partir, retourner à leur chambre respective et se coucher. Oublier cette soirée. Oublier tout cela. Mais à la place elles s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. C'était inconsidéré, dangereux, insensé, mais c'était comme si elles ne pouvaient plus se séparer, comme si quelqu'un les avait soudées l'une à l'autre. Enfin, l'aînée trouva la force de s'éloigner, l'espace d'un souffle, pour murmurer tout contre les lèvres de sa collègue.

—Et moi ? Quel est mon souvenir ?

—Ce baiser comme promesse que je viendrai vous la rendre. _Personnellement_.

—Oh. _Oh._

Et Mary embrassa Jude. Et elle put sentir, dans ce simple et chaste baiser, combien elles n'avaient pas fini de danser avec le péché.

* * *

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review. Je vous embrasse, à bientôt ! :)_


End file.
